La Sonata de un Ninja
by ShadowXtremo
Summary: Historias que muestran de qué forma la música entra en algunos personajes, haciendo que se desenvuelvan con sus sentimientos. Van 3 de 4.
1. Recordando Sentimientos

_Lo primero es lo primero: Naruto no es mi creación, es del Míster Kishimoto (con esto ya me evito la demanda XD) Segundo: este es mi primer Fic, así que si les gusta... que bueno. Me haría feliz aunque sea un pequeño Review, aunque sea uno! Planeo hacer 3 historias, ninguna teniendo relación con la anterior, son los distintos puntos de vista de los ninjas al ver la música dentro de sus vidas, así que no llevarán ninguna relación entre sí. Por mientras les dejo el primero. _

**

* * *

**

**RECORDANDO SENTIMIENTOS**

Se puede ver un pasillo oscuro con muchas puertas, una persona va caminando, con un aire cansino. Tiene el cabello negro, la piel blanca, se le ven los ojos hinchados y la cara demacrada. Era el traidor de Konoha: Uchiha Sasuke. Iba cansado hacia sus aposentos después de un largo día de entrenamiento. Cansado por sobreexplotar su Sharingan luchando contra su mentor Orochimaru, deseaba descansar para continuar su entrenamiento sin problemas al día siguiente.

De repente sintió algo extraño en él, observando una de las numerosas puertas, que para su sorpresa estaba semi-abierta. La curiosidad venció al muchacho, a lo que fue y se sorprendió al encontrar algo como aquello en la guarida en que estaban.

Tras la puerta, se dejaba ver una pieza no muy grande, pero daba esa impresión porque estaba totalmente vacía, excepto por el centro, que dejaba a la vista algo con una manta encima. El Uchiha sacó lentamente la manta, descubriendo poco a poco un hermoso piano de cola. A su mente vinieron recuerdos de infancia, recuerdos que lo herían, recuerdos de su familia… y de su hermano…

**_FLASHBACK_**

El pequeño Sasuke se despertaba en la mañana con una melodía que provenía de la sala de al lado. Fue corriendo, ya que grande era su curiosidad, y vio a su hermano Itachi tocando el piano de una forma muy habilidosa. Sus dedos se movían con una agilidad impresionante, que no parecía ser de él mismo.

-Wow, nii-san, eso es increíble…-se acercaba Sasuke a Itachi, una vez este último acabara con su pieza musical.

-Ni yo puedo creérmelo, Sasuke. Éstos ojos pueden hacer cosas increíbles.-decía, dejando a su hermano pequeño un tanto confundido. En esos día aún no sabía acerca de los poderes del sharingan.

-Hey¿podrías enseñarme, nii-san?-preguntaba el pequeño Sasuke, ilusionado de poder tocar como lo hacía su hermano.

-Bien, esto es algo que debes aprender tú solo, aunque si practicas todos los días, podrás superarme algún día.-le decía a Sasuke mientras le pegaba en la frente con sus dos dedos.

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Recordando esas palabras, Sasuke se repetía a sí mismo:

-Practicar todos los días para poder superarlo, entrenar todos los días para poder derrotarlo…-decía con una voz somnolienta. _"Me pregunto si lo que dijo podría llegar a ser cierto"_ pensaba, aún quieto. Luego, volviendo en sí, tapó el piano y volvió a dirigirse a su dormitorio, dispuesto a descansar de una vez por todas…

Al día siguiente, se despertó temprano, y se dirigió de incógnito a un pueblo para despejarse de los pensamientos que lo carcomían. Mientras paseaba, entre las muchas atracciones y locales que habían, había un restaurante en el que justo un pianista terminaba una pieza. Viendo su oportunidad cumplida, antes de que el artista comenzara a tocar, Sasuke activó su Sharingan, y desde fuera del restaurante se le quedó viendo hasta que terminó. Después volvió a la estructura en donde se encontraba su mentor.

-¡Vaya, Sasuke-kun! estás muy acelerado hoy.-le decía Orochimaru, viéndolo entrar mientras pensaba que era bastante gracioso que saliera de improviso.

Sasuke fue al salón del piano ignorando a Orochimaru. Retiró la manta que protegía al piano y se sentó. Activó su Sharingan y empezó a tocar con la misma habilidad del pianista en el restaurante. Pero se escuchaba vacío, sin sentido. Creyó que tener un talento nuevo así como así le resultaría satisfactorio, pero se sentía vacío. Ante esto paró en seco a la mitad. Desde la puerta Orochimaru lo observaba sin que éste se diera cuenta. _"Te falta mucho por aprender Sasuke-kun. Hay cosas que el sharingan no puede copiar"_ pensaba Orochimaru, viéndolo con una sonrisa, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo.

Sasuke sabía de que los instrumentos musicales transmitían sentimientos, emociones, por eso no les prestó demasiada atención. Ahora sabía tocar como un maestro, pero no transmitía nada en sí la melodía. Se sentía triste, no podía hacer lo que quería, tenía que vengar a su hermano y hacer resurgir su clan desde las cenizas. Para eso necesitaba poder, al precio de su libertad, libertad que había encontrado con sus amigos: su amigo Naruto, su amiga Sakura, y Kakashi, que estaba ahí aconsejándole siempre. Después de todo nunca quiso irse de Konoha, "_tenía_ _que hacerlo_" se repetía a sí mismo, _"era necesario"_. Sacó desde el interior de sus ropas un papel doblado en cuatro, lo enderezó y lo dejó sobre el piano: era la foto del equipo 7. Hecho esto, empezó a tocar en donde se había quedado, pero sin activar su sharingan. Tocaba con pasión, él mismo. Se sentía la tristeza en el cuarto, y que quería volver con su familia. Sí, se habían convertido en su familia. Reía para si mismo, burlándose de su terquedad al reconocerlo justo cuando estaba más lejos. En cuando terminó, Orochimaru hizo su entrada.

-Puedo apreciar que "acabas" de aprender a tocar bien el piano-decía mientras Sasuke se daba vuelta, sobresaltado.- Dime, Sasuke-kun ¿Acaso esos fueron los lamentos de un chico que, habiendo renunciado a su niñez para realizar una venganza, quiere recuperarla?. ¿Fueron sentimientos confusos de volver a la aldea que traicionaste?. ¿De volver con tus amigos a los cuales decepcionaste?

-Eso a ti no te importa.-Respondió el Uchiha con violencia.

-Claro que me importa, eres mi pupilo, y como tal te recuerdo que esos sentimientos son los que te arrebatan el poder, que es lo que buscas.-Se acerca al piano y toma la foto-La solución es que deseches por completo esos sentimientos y te centres en tu objetivo.-Dicho esto la foto ardió en llamas.-¿Está claro?

-No necesito que me repitas lo que ya sé.

-Está bien.-Se dio vuelta, pisando las cenizas de la antigua foto, ahora escombros del pasado.-Tómate el día, a lo mejor más aire puro hace que te entre oxígeno a la cabeza.-Decía mientras se retiraba.

-No te molestes,-dijo el Uchiha cuando Orochimaru se había retirado- tengo que practicar para poder superarlo… entrenar para poder matarlo… trabajar para que de una vez por todas pudiera ser feliz…

* * *

_¡Eso fue el primero! La verdad, a mí me gusta la música clásica. Pensé que sería un buen tema. Espero les haya gustado. Pongan reviews, digan si les gustó o no, pero porfa no sean insultantes, que pretendo mejorar con su opinión. Para la próxima: Naruto esconde su sufrimiento a las personas, desahogándose cada noche con el ritmo de su alma. Gracias._  



	2. La Sonata de un Ninja

_Por fin! Primero gracias a **HinataHana** y **lo estoy pensando.** por los reviews (al menos alguien leyó mi fic y comparte mis gustos XD). Segundo, Naruto no es mi creación, así que no estoy cometiendo plagio. Ahora sin más chamullos, la historia de Naruto._

* * *

** LA SONATA DE UN NINJA (éste es en el que me inspiré para escribir)**

_Pezcastilla: material que se coloca en los arcos de los instrumentos musicales para que al deslizarse por las cuerdas de un sonido más intenso. _

Nevaba tranquilamente en Konoha. Se ve al equipo 7 volviendo de una misión. Ya era de noche y estaban cansados. Por suerte al día siguiente no habrían misiones. Fue una larga misión, pero como siempre, nuestro amigo Uzumaki Naruto iba tan animado como siempre, comentando para sí mismo, pero en voz alta para que lo oyeran, sus planes al volver a la aldea.

-¡…y voy a comer a Ichiraku-decía el rubio-y después del doceavo miso ramen iré a mi casa, y me bañaré un buen rato y…!

-¡CÁLLATE NARUTO, ME DUELE LA CABEZA CON TU GRITERÍO!-gritaba Sakura enfurecida, tal vez dejándose llevar por su inner-¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE GRITES POR CADA COSA, MALDICIÓN¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA PUÑETERA VEZ!

-Pe-pero Sakura-chan…

-¡NI UNA PALABRA!

-Pero…

-GRRRR¿ACASO NO CAPTAS? CÁLLATE, NIÑO INMADURO!-cortó secamente la pelirrosa.

Se produjo un frío silencio. _"Creo que a Sakura se le ha pasado la mano esta vez" _pensaba Kakashi, callado, para no recibir el mismo destino que su alumno.

Naruto repetía dentro de su mente que tenía que hacer algo, ya que su hiperactividad solo se podían calmar con algo, que era su máximo secreto. Para no desvelar sospechas, Naruto empezó a tararear una canción (sin despegar los labios, como de garganta). Se veía, para sorpresa de Sakura, serio y sereno. Siendo una costumbre nunca antes vista por los compañeros de equipo del rubio, no le prestaron mucha atención.

Al divisar las primeras calles de la aldea, el chico del nueve colas empezó a correr.

-¡Nos vemos pronto!

-Adios.-respondieron sus compañeros de equipo mientras ellos mismos se separaban rumbo a sus casas, pensando recién en el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Naruto fue a Ichiraku, y después de comer hasta hartarse, corrió hasta su casa, sin sentir que una sombra le seguía. Paró en una librería después de echar una mirada a la vitrina. Entró y salió rápidamente trayendo en sus manos un libro que alcanzaba a mostrar "Partituras". Corrió hasta llegar a su frío y desordenado departamento. Abrió el libro en su primera página y leyó el contenido. Después de repasarlo varias veces, dejó el libro en la mesa de su sala y fue a su dormitorio, parando en un baúl. Lo empezó a abrir, y dejó al descubierto un hermoso violín con su respectivo arco. Se veía muy pulido, y era un instrumento bastante antiguo, prácticamente profesional.

-¿Me extrañaste, amigo?-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cogió el instrumento y se dirigió a la sala. Una última mirada a la partitura, y empezó a tocar la melodía de una forma fluida, con la sonrisa en su cara, la respiración acompasada… los ojos cerrados… sintiendo cada vibra de sonido con su alma… llevando sus sentimientos desde lo más profundo de su corazón hasta la punta de sus dedos, entregando aquellos sentimientos como ofrendas al instrumento para que se conviertan en una melodía apasionada. El chico se sentía libre, ignorando el frío, ignorando el estar solo. Todo el dolor de su pecho se iba, lejos, dándole una gran satisfacción. Recordaba que alguna vez tuvo familia, la que desapareció cuando éste nació. Alguien en su familia, tal vez su padre o madre, era un músico, al igual que él lo era en ese minuto. La prueba de su suposición era el violín que estaba en sus manos, el cual encontró en una caja con muchas hojas empolvadas con métodos y ejercicios básicos y avanzados para aquel instrumento. Desde ese día, aquel chico tocó todas las noches escondido a las miradas de odio que la gente le lanzaba, ahogando sus penas con la pasión única que podía brindarle la música. Eso era su marcha, lo llevaba en la sangre. Tal vez no era un genio ninja, pero tal vez un genio musica…

Al terminar su pieza, se secó las lágrimas que caían por su cara, diciendo:

-¡Vaya amigo, siempre produces ese efecto en mí!-esbozando una gran sonrisa.

De pronto escuchó algo que lo sobresaltó.

-¡Joh!-decía Kakashi desde la ventana, con una mano arriba, en pose de saludo, y los ojos (ejem… ojo) cerrados con expresión alegre. Para cuando los abrió, Naruto ya no estaba ahí.-¿Naruto?

Naruto salía del baño desnudo, excepto por la toalla que tenía alrededor de la cintura, otra más en la mano, colgando hacia abajo, y un frasco de Shampoo en la otra. –Kakashi-sensei¿Qué haces aquí? Planeaba darme un baño.

-¡Ah! Lo siento.-decía- Es que he decidido avisarles a ti, a Sakura y a Sasuke que si nos podíamos juntar un rato mañana, aunque no hayan misiones, después de todo, mañana es un día importante. Pero es totalmente voluntario.

-Sí…-respondía un poco desanimado el chico. _"Mañana se recuerdan a los muertos por el Kyubi"_ pensaba para sí mismo.-Mañana quiero descansar.-Respondió con ganas otra vez-Preferiría quedarme aquí. Bueno, procedo a lo mío Kakashi-sensei. ¡Nos vemos en dos días!-Se despedía mientras entraba en el baño.

-Chaao.-Se fue. Al irse, Naruto dio un suspiro, deshaciendo su técnica de transformación, quedando vestido, la toalla transformándose en el arco y el Shampoo en el violín.-Será mejor que te deje por hoy, mi amigo. Hay mucho peligro. Buenas noches…

Guardó el violín con sumo cuidado. Después optó por bañarse de verdad (claro, sin antes cerrar la ventana con pestillo). Se secó y se durmió rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó un tanto serio. Hizo su técnica.

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Apareció su clon de sombras. Se miraban seriamente, hasta que al mismo tiempo sonrieron, y a carcajadas se abrazaron.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!

-¡Gracias¡Igualmente Naruto!

-¡Ah, muchas gracias!

Funestamente, en el día del ataque del Kyubi, Naruto nacía, reponiendo su posición como el demonio que atacó la aldea. Era el aniversario en que los adultos recordaban el odio incondicional hacia Uzumaki Naruto. Sintió unos toques en su ventana, era Kakashi otra vez. Naruto le abrió.

-¡Joh, Naruto! Feliz cumpleaños.-Le dijo, mientras le extendía un paquete.

-¿Te-te acordaste de mi… cumpleaños?-respondía sorprendido mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Claro¿Cómo no acordarme de una fecha tan importante? Te lo dije ayer¿Recuerdas?

A la mente de Naruto venían las palabras de su sensei el día anterior. _"…Después de todo, mañana es un día importante…" _Naruto corrió a los brazos de su sensei.

-¡Gracias Kakashi-sensei!

-¿Pero qué esperas¡Ábrelo!

Naruto empezó a abrir emocionado el pequeño paquete, pero con una mirada de horror vio una barra de pezcastilla de buena calidad.

-C-c-co-com-cómo lo…-estaba nervioso, era su gran secreto… ¡Y revelado!

-Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí. Mis ojos no vieron nada, pero mis oídos escucharon algo muy hermoso, por cierto.-le lanzó una sonrisa amigable y tranquilizadora.

Naruto dio un suspiro. –Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

Hubo un silencio… corto.

-¡Te mostraría todo lo que puedo hacer Kakashi-sensei, ni siquiera tú puedes igualarme! Pero ahora no puedo mostrarte, me prometí tocar solo en la noche para que…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, además venía a darte tu regalo, y el de Iruka.-le pasa otro paquete-Él está en una misión lejos, por lo que aún no llega. Me pidió que te diese esto si eso ocurría.

-Gracias por todo, Kakashi-sensei, pero…

…

…

…

-¡TENGO HAMBREEEE! Voy a Ichiraku. ¿Me acompañas?

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Ah! Sakura dijo que vendría en la tarde, pero no sabe nada de tu festividad, dijo que quería hablar contigo.-dicho esto dio un saltito y se desvaneció.

Ya había dejado de nevar, pero el frío continuaba, por lo que Naruto se colocó su capa para abrigarse y poder ir a Ichiraku de la forma menos problemática posible (me ha salido muy "Shikamaru" xD). Al llegar, pidió un ramen ultra-mega-hiper-grande-con-todo doble. Mientras comía vió como Hinata se le acercaba, muy sonrojada. Ella le deseó feliz cumpleaños y le entregó con la mirada baja un par de guantes. Naruto se acordó de las noches en que tocaba con los dedos escarchados y le dio a Hinata un gran abrazo, agradeciéndole por el regalo tan oportuno. Al hacer eso, Hinata se puso como tomate y se desmayó. Después Naruto la llevó a su casa. Sacó el regalo de Kakashi-sensei planeando colocarle eso a su arco que ya estaba seco. Al llegar a la entrada de su casa, vio a Sakura que estaba esperándolo.

-Hola Naruto¿Qué es eso?

-¿Esto? Bueno, je, eeeessssss… ¡Grasa de… oso polar¡eso¡Para las heridas!

-OK-le respondió sin mucha convicción.-Cambiando el tema…

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? Pasa, adelante, te vas a enfriar.-Dijo abriéndole la puerta.

-Naruto estás raro últimamente, ya no eres el de siempre. ¿Qué te pasa? Puedes confiar en mí.

-Se que no te va a interesar, después de todo no incluye a tu lindo Sasuke-kun.-Ésta iba a responder, pero Naruto siguió.-Se me olvidaba decirte que estaba arrepentido de ser tan ruidoso para ti, tal vez como estoy ahora te sea más agradable…

-Eres un idiota…-respondió la chica.

-¿Sueles decirle eso a la gente en sus propias casas y en el propio día de mi cum…? Olvídalo. No podrías entender cómo me siento.

-Sólo lo entendería si me lo dices, y no me iré hasta que lo hagas.

-YA ME ABURRÍ DE TU TERQUEDAD-le gritó violentamente-¿Quieres una respuesta¿EH¡Bueno¡Soy un asesino¡Yo maté a todas las personas que se están conmemorando hoy¡YO SOY EL DEMONIO MÁS CONOCIDO COMO KYUBI!-se sentó y empezó a llorar con la cara tapada por sus manos.

La reacción de Sakura ante esto fue quedarse callada. Después de un rato en el que Naruto ya se había calmado, ésta le preguntó:

-Sobre lo que dijiste antes… ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

-¡No trates de sentir lástima de mí¡Tú no sabes el interminable sufrimiento que he tenido que pasar!

-¡Dímelo entonces! Yo en realidad me estoy preocupando por ti…

-No es algo que se pueda decir con palabras…-se va a su pieza.

-¡Entonces cómo piensas decírm-

Sakura se cortó completamente al ver a Naruto volviendo a la sala tocando un violín. Una melodía extraña, la misma que el rubio había tarareado mientras volvían. Pero al oírla se sentía el peso de su angustia. Con partes rápidas, describiendo el sufrimiento de éste al recibir rencor y odio por parte de las personas; con partes graves con lo cual transmitía el hecho de tener que aguantarse la tristeza de todos y ponerse una máscara más alegre, para tratar de ser reconocido. Con partes lentas, que manifestaban el verdadero sentimiento de estar completamente solo en la vida. Con partes apasionadas, demostrando que tenía mucho cariño a quien dar y pocas personas para que lo recibieran, y que eso le dañaba. Al oír esa interpretación, Sakura se preocupó de pensar sobre el hecho de que el rubio supiera tocar el instrumento, pero sí quedó muy angustiada. Sentía que de todo el sufrimiento que sentía Naruto, le dio a probar un poco a ella, y se sintió como la persona más desdichada del mundo. Y al seguir pensando que su amigo lo había vivido durante los catorce años de su vida, se sintió podrida por dentro. Al terminar Naruto sólo dijo:

-La sonata Uzumaki Naruto en Do Mayor. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

Sakura al oír que él inventó esa composición sólo con el sufrimiento de su corazón, a lo único que atinó a hacer fue a tirarse a abrazarlo, llorando desconsoladamente.

-(Entre sollozos)¡Perdóname Naruto! Por favor, lo siento…

-No te preocupes-decía el rubio, con una sonrisa en los labios-Supongo que te preguntarás como diablos aprendí a tocar… lo primero sería decirte…-saca la pezcastilla-que esto NO es grasa de oso polar¡Ja!

La chica empezó a reir mientras Naruto frotaba el material el su arco y proseguía a tocar una canción más alegre, para volver a ver la sonrisa de su amiga, que por fin sabía cómo se sentía por dentro. Ya tenía otro amigo aparte de su violín para poder ahogar sus penas y mostrar los sentimientos que estuvieron enterrados por tanto tiempo dentro de su ser.

* * *

Tada! esa era la segunda historia, planeo hacer 4, con lo que la última será de humor, ya que los talentos no necesariamente son cosas las cuales son sentimentales. La siguiente será de la situación de Hinata, al optar por un camino que no disfruta tanto como su vocación: la música. Un comentario sobre esta historia, que a Naruto me lo imaginaba más para el violoncello (instrumento que toy aprendiendo a tocar XD) que para el violín, pero éste último era más manejable. Weno, nos vemos! Dejen su opinión, sea la que sea!  



	3. El Llamado

_Ésta es la tercera historia, naruto no es mío, aunque los instrumentos musicales sí. Doy gracias a **HinataHana** que ha leído mis dos capítulos, y me ha apoyado siempre (me pongo a llorar de la emoción, alguien me apoya! que bonito se siente), al igual que** lo estoy pensando**. y **AyumI-Yus.** Gracias! Me agrada que les llegue la historia. Me siento como... si fuera un buen autor. Ahora que me calmé de la emoción, mi 3era historia._

* * *

**EL LLAMADO**

Se ve la imagen de una chica conversando en un bonito campo, y ellos, al hacer un alto después de palabras que salieron mecánicamente de la dulce e inocente boca de la chica de los ojos albinos, se produjo un incómodo silencio, incluso el chico rubio de ojos color zafiro, que participaba en el cuadro también, miraba de reojo un poco acojonado por la pregunta que acababa de hacerle su buena amiga. "¿Buena amiga?" ¿Se preguntan? Si tienen curiosidad, nos remontaremos en épocas que ya están enterradas en el pasado, época de la academia, donde todo transcurrió desde entonces un poco diferente a como se imaginan…

Ya saben que la tímida Hinata nunca quiso de lleno ser ninja, pero sus esperanzas de ser otra cosa se ahogaron por culpa de su orgulloso padre, el cual le repitió siempre que debía ser una ninja importante, ya que era la heredera de la rama principal de la familia. Ella siempre le dijo a su padre que quería ser una concertista de violín, ya que siempre quedaba atónita al escuchar la interpretación de uno. Pero su padre firme en su decisión, se lo prohibió terminantemente, con lo que Hinata llegó tímidamente a la academia. No resaltaba mucho, era buena alumna, pero no superaba las expectativas de los maestros, ya que la vara de su clan había quedado muy alta por su primo Hyuuga Neji. Siempre observó interesada, pero tímidamente a un chico de su curso: Uzumaki Naruto, el cual era… bien… un gamberro más. Pero tenía valor, lo cual Hinata valoraba mucho, ya que ésta carecía de ese don. También veía en él que siempre se esforzaba mucho, pensamientos totalmente al contrario de los demás compañeros de curso, y de los profesores, y del pueblo en general…

La situación del chico rubio en la academia en ese minuto era bastante riesgosa. Por más que se esforzara, no sacaba buenas notas, por lo que si no sacaba un 95 de aprobación en el siguiente examen, repetiría de curso. el chico estaba nervioso, así que estudió todos los días. A la hora del exámen, de las veinte preguntas¡sólo sabía 17! el chico estaba a punto de romper su prueba, cuando un avioncito de papel cae en su pupitre. Fue algo bastante hábil como para que Iruka-sensei no se haya dado cuenta de la temeraria acción de quién diablos haya sido el que haya tirado ese avioncito que parecía… ¿escrito? lo abrió disimuladamente para ver su contenido: A C E. después de cranear un poco la situación se dio cuenta que eran las tres respuestas que le faltaban. Miró hacia atrás para encontrar quién le había ayudado tan oportunamente, y se encontró con una mirada de una chica, que estaba sentada en un rincón, que al percibir la mirada del muchacho se sonrojó notoriamente, recordando el único "acto de bandalismo" que había hecho en todo el año. No sabía a ciencia cierta de por qué lo había hecho, pero tal vez no quería separarse del chico que le había transmitido un poco de determinación.

Determinación que se manifestaron con la compra del instrumento en que ella ansiaba, y sigue ansiando todavía, establecer su vida junto a él. Lo dejó todo en secreto y durante las noches, se colocaba una capuca, y fuera de sus aposentos, lo más lejos que pudiera de la amenaza de los ojos ajenos, practicaba. No tenía ningún talento especial, pero le gustaba y eso era lo que se valía. Pronto darían frutos. "La práctica hace al maestro".

Al final del exámen, ella procedía a irse rápido, como solía hacerlo siempre. Pero una mano agarró su brazo. Era Naruto, el gamberro.

-Hey, chica¿tú eres quien envió esto?

-… s-s-s-sí- estaba nerviosa, un nerviosismo especial, que le oprimía el pecho dificultándole respirar, que le oprimía el cuello haciendo que tartamudeara sin remedio. Que le oprimía el corazón, haciendo que su sangre circulara más rápido, quedando estancada mágicamente en sus mejillas, las cuales ardían. Nunca había sentido algo más… ¿lindo? Su primera experiencia nueva: descubrir el amor. (Aaahhh, que bonito xD)

-¡Pues muchas gracias!-le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.-¡Me has salvado la vida!

-D-d-d-de… ¡de nada!-sentía que sus mejillas iban a explotar y que se iba a desmayar.

-¡Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hyuu-Hyuuga… Hi-hi-hina-hinat…a…

-¡Ah¡Gracias Hinata, nos vemos!

Y el chico se fue saltando de alegría. Con esto él podía seguir estudiando en la academia, y ella podía seguir viéndolo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica. Ese momento se puede recordar como la primera vez que Hinata se sentía feliz en la academia.

Al día siguiente, ella como de costumbre, se sentaba en la esquina del salón, la más cercana a la puerta para que nadie la molestara. Pero este tendría más compañía, ya que el joven Uzumaki se sentó a su lado.

-¡Hola Hinata¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?

-S-sí.-respondió tímidamente la chica.

-Oye, te quería agradecer por lo que hiciste ayer. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-N-no te preocupes, pensé que era correcto que lo hiciera.

-_"¿Desde cuándo ayudar a alguien a copiar es correcto? Creo que no debo dormir tanto en clases, creo que me he perdido de algo"_ Pensaba Naruto.-¡Hola Sakura-chaan!-dijo al ver entrar a una chica de pelo rosado a la clase. Sin darle respuesta ella entró, ignorándolo completamente.

-¿A ti t-te gusta esa chica?-le preguntó mecánicamente Hinata a Naruto. No sabía qué estaba haciendo ni a qué vino esa pregunta por parte suya. Su segunda experiencia nueva: celos (muhahahahaah).

-¡Sí, es muy bonita!-dijo el chico rubio. Hablaba con su nueva amiga como si de una confidente que hubiera conocido desde hace años se tratara. Le caía bien (excepto el que sea muy tímida), y para no perder una amistad, quiso acceder a la conversa, decir algo que continúe con el tema, y que sea agradable.

-Oye, de casualidad… ¿A ti no te gusta el soquete de –toma aire- Sasuke-kuun?-lo dice con una voz muy extraña, arrugando la nariz, y mostrando el desprecio que le tenía.

-No, a mí me gust-gustas-¡digo! me gusta o-otro chico…

-¡Ah! es que creí que eras una de esas tontas babosas que iban tras Sasuke.-este chico tenía una facilidad de… ¡ARRRGGHH! hasta a mí me da rabia, y ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que dice el muy! -¡pero me alegro mucho de que no seas una de ellas! en realidad tienes pinta de alguien más agradable.-Le esboza una sonrisa, que ella responde de la misma manera. Al menos sabe arreglar las embarradas que hace sin darse cuenta.

-G-gracias Na…ruto-kun…

-Sólo dime Naruto¡es que con kun me haces 5 años más viejo, tú entiendes!-decía bromeando, dentro de lo más recóndito de su organismo le gustaba ver reír a su amiga.

El tiempo iba pasando. Ella practicaba a escondidas, y con muchas ganas en su violín. Le fascinaba impregnar el lugar en donde practicaba la dicha de ella al tener a su amado todos los días tan cerca, y Ella ayudaba a Naruto en sus estudios. Éste siempre le agradecía, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla para recompensarla. Un día le pidió que lo acompañara a su casa. cuando llegaron, aparte de la mirada de desagrado y compasión al ver la casa hecha un desastre, Naruto le dijo que se sentara en la mesa de su comedor.

-¡Bien! estas serán las clases de "ánimos hasta el cielo" –pone voz de chino sabiondo-Lo primero que debes aprender es conocer el combustible que elevará tu flama de la juventud hasta el límite"(me ha salido muy Gai-sensei)

-Y…¿cuál es?-preguntó tímidamente, aún extrañada por las cosas raras que le decía su amigo.

-Muy simple¡RAMEN¡A comer!-puso dos boles con ramen en la mesa, y éste se dispuso a comer al instante. Hinata solamente reía, esa era la manera más peculiar que había visto para invitar a comer a alguien a su casa…

Decidió hacerle caso a su "sensei", y en la noche, a la hora de su práctica, llevó un bol de ramen al área que tenía para practicar. Se dispuso a comer "para que su llama de la juventud crezca", pero con sólo recordar a su gran amigo Naruto, sus ánimos y su alegría ya fueron bastantes estimulantes para salir adelante con su práctica.

Pasaba el tiempo. Salieron de la academia, ya no podrían encontrarse tan seguido. Por eso, una tarde se reunieron a charlar.

-Creo que ya no podré depender más de ti si necesito que me ayuden…-decía en broma Naruto.

-S-sí…-le respondía tímidamente Hinata. Era un diálogo incómodo, como una despedida. Pero ella no quería, y él tampoco. Y ahora viene la escena del principio, en donde Hinata de la nada le pregunta a Naruto.

-¿CU-CUAL ES T-T-TU TELE-LEFONO?-estaba nerviosa, lo cual hizo que aumentara el volumen de su voz.

La pregunta fue un poco incómoda. De parte por la chica de ojos albinos porque sentía mucha pena (de vergüenza, no de tristeza) al preguntarle eso a Naruto, y de parte de éste, bueno…

-Es que verás, yo… no tengo teléfono.

Él nunca lo necesitó. Nunca tuvo necesidad de llamar un doctor (gracias al Kyuubi, se curaba al instante), y además nadie le había pedido eso nunca. No lo necesitaba para nada.

-¡Pero dame el tuyo!-le dijo el rubio ojiazul-hay una cabina telefónica en la esquina de mi cuadra¡Yo te voy a llamar! Pero aún así voy a esperar el día en que tú me llames.

-E-está bien…-se sonrojó notoriamente al escuchar que el chico la iba a llamar, y que quería que ella lo llamara- cinco tres, cinco tres, dos tres…

-Cinco tres cinco tres dos tres,-empezó a decir bajito, y con ritmo, como si lo cantara (ayuda a memorizar, al menos a mí xD)- cinco tres cinco tres dos tres, cinco tres cinco tres dos tres, cinco tres cinco tres dos tres¡Ya está! ya no se me olvida. Yo te llamo en la noche, Hinata-chan. Nos vemos.-y se fue corriendo, meneando el brazo en forma de despedida.

En la noche, Hinata proseguía a irse de su cuarto a su lugar de práctica con su instrumento en su mochila, pero recordó que su amigo la iba a llamar, y en efecto, su teléfono sonó.

-Hola Hinata-chan¿podemos juntarnos?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, es que tú sabes que en el día con nuestros grupos y las misiones y eso, ya no podemos juntarnos. Entonces… ¿Qué dices?

-De… acuerdo.

Dejó su instrumento debajo de la cama, para que no lo encontraran y se fue por la ventana. Se juntaron, conversaron un buen rato sobre sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. A lo de las dos y media se retiraron, ya que el sueño les estaba ganando. (¿Por qué creen que Naruto llegó con tanto sueño cuando tuvieron que hacer la prueba de supervivencia? xD)

Y al día siguiente, Naruto invertía una moneda de su presupuesto en la cabina telefónica y conversó con su amiga por un buen rato. Y al día siguiente, y al siguiente…

Naruto llamaba a Hinata todas las noches. En realidad extrañaba a su amiga. Y ella, siempre esperaba el llamado, y después de éste, iba a practicar. Así cada noche.

Una noche en especial, Hinata al ir a ensayar al bosque, olvidó cerrar bien su puerta, y al dejar la ventana abierta, la cerradura se abrió, dejando entreabierta la puerta. (Ya no hacen las cerraduras como en mis tiempos xD) Y Neji iba pasando por ahí en dirección a su cuarto, cuando percata de que Hinata no se encuentra. Entra a su cuarto y se va por la ventana: a lo lejos la veía. La fue a seguir, de manera sigilosa, para que no lo detectara: quería saber en qué estaba metida. De repente su oido pone especial atención a la melodía que se está interpretando por ahí cerca. Interpretada con una habilidad que lo dejó muy sorprendido. Y quedó completamente impresionado al ver a su prima bailando sobre el agua al ritmo en que tocaba su alegre canción (no estaba desnuda por si acaso, pero sí se quitó la chaqueta). Cuando terminó, Neji la interrumpió.

-¡Hinata-sama!

-¡NEJI-ONIISAN! PE-PERO…

Neji se quedó sin palabras. Pero debía llamarle la atención, ya que era la heredera del clan, no podía perder el tiempo con bailes y menos con la música.

-Hinata-sama… -se calló un rato-… eso fue… muy hermoso…

Claro, debía llamarle la atención, pero sus sentimientos afloraron por sobre el protocolo, haciendo que la alabara en vez de acusarla.

-Gracias… Neji-oniisan. Por favor… no le digas a mi-

-No se preocupe, Hinata-sama, por mí puede quedarse tranquila.-le sonríe graciosamente-Se supone que debo protegerla, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer…-vuelve a poner su cara seria-pero no se va a tardar mucho en enterarse de esto por sus propios medios Hiashi-sama, así que vaya con cuidado.-media vuelta y se va caminando.

Era de noche y Hinata reflexionaba en lo que le había pasado recién. Si su primo lo había descubierto¿Por qué no Naruto? Así que decidió ir a visitarlo.

Al llegar cerca de su casa, vió como Naruto dormía plácidamente en su cama. Al verlo así no quiso despertarlo, por lo que al igual que su primo, se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí. De vuelta en el bosque, de pie sobre la copa de uno, empezó a tocar una arrulladora melodía dedicada a su amigo en descanso.

Naruto despertaba de sus sueños, oyendo a lo lejos una música de orígen desconocido. Quiso optar por seguir durmiendo, pero algo dentro de él lo arrastraba a seguir escuchando. Pero lo que hizo en realidad fue levantarse, y seguir el sonido del violín, como si le estuviera incitando a ir. Se sentía familiarmente contento y tranquilo. De árbol en árbol, de rama en rama, seguía el acompasado sonido del instrumento a través del espeso bosque. Se subió a una copa de árbol. Y al llegar, vio al intérprete desconocido, en el árbol del lado, cubierto por su capucha. El sonido del viento, la agitaba mientras seguía con su canción de cuna arrullando el corazón del rubio en su presencia. La luz de la luna no hacía acto de presencia, pero a pesar de todo, cuando el intérprete desconocido terminó su presentación, el chico soltó con voz suave y cálida, la más cálida que podía brindar desde su corazón…

-Sabía que algún día tú me llamarías… Hinata-chan…

Y desde las copas de los árboles, se miraron fijamente…

* * *

_Bien, ahí tienen la tercera historia. Me gusta hacer las historias con finales abiertos. Así el lector le da el final que más encuentre apropiado. Verán, yo pensé en estas tres historias, viendo los pensamientos de estos personajes si siguieran la música, y agregándoles alguna trama. y así surgieron estas historias. El problema es que no se me ocurre ningún personaje más al cual agregarle de forma interesante la música a su vida. Si tienen alguna idea, pues sólo manden un review. Sino, sólo tendré que continuar con la historia de humor de "El festival de talentos de Konoha". No muy graciosa según mis amigos, pero ¡quien sabe! ellos son unos amargados, pero en fin..._

_Sin más, me despido. Bye!_


End file.
